dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazikeen (New Earth)
; Lucifer Morningstar (consort) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Hell, Los Angeles(formerly) | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Half of her face is misshapen | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen of Hell, Lux bartender(formerly) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Neil Gaiman; Kelley Jones | First = Sandman Vol 2 22 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = When Lilith, the first, rebellious wife of Adam, was cast out of the Garden of Eden, she became a night spirit, a demon hunting down the children of Adam and Eve. Thanks to Adam’s exiled son, Cain, and to many of the fallen angels now demons, Lilith had descendants of her own, and the Lilim were born, a race of fearsome and skilled warriors serving the forces of darkness. Mazikeen was one of the Lilim, and she was born from Lilith and the serpent-demon Ophur. With time, things between Mazikeen and her mother Lilith became difficult, and eventually the young Lilim abandoned her mother’s home on the Red Sea and sought refuge, fearing her ire. She ended up looking for protection in Hell, from the one being she knew was more powerful than Lilith: the fallen archangel Lucifer. Appearing as a beautiful, dark haired woman, with the left side of her face completely burnt and rotten, she managed to fascinate the ruler of Hell, and she eventually became the Devil’s consort, the only creature in the entire universe who Lucifer seemed to feel genuine affection for. Mazikeen stayed at Lucifer’s side for billions of years, until the former archangel decided he had enough with Hell, and resigned from his role as ruler of the damned. When Lucifer sent away all the demons and the damned souls inhabiting his realm, only Mazikeen stayed behind, trying to convince him not to send her away; eventually, however, Lucifer told her that it was enough for him to know that she still cared for him, and teleported her away as well. Aloof from the grotesque wasteland she had learnt to call home, Mazikeen returned to her people, and resumed her role as the leader of the Lilim; she then wandered from realm to realm, until she learnt that Lucifer, after a time spent in “vacation”, had appeared on Earth, in the city of Los Angeles, with a brand new activity to dedicate to: he was now the owner of an exclusive nightclub, the Lux, where he also played the piano. Mazikeen found him, and asked him to be allowed to be at his side once again: Lucifer, who apparently had missed his consort, granted her request, and Mazikeen could once again be together with her beloved fallen angel. Working primarily as assistant and adviser to Lucifer, Mazikeen was also the head-waitress of the club, always ready to prevent the costumers’ requests… only, she had to conceal her demonic appearance, so she sported a silver mask that covered the deformed half of her face, as well as a scarf around her head and neck. Despite Lucifer only wanted some tranquility, visitors from both Heaven and Hell (now under a new management) visited the Lux, causing some problems: taking care of them was part of Mazikeen’s work, and these were the only occasions in which she could actually speak with someone who was not Lucifer (her deformed face made her speech almost unintelligible, especially for humans). When Lucifer decided to create another reality to escape God‘s predestination, the portal he opened to this new universe dragged even more unwanted attention than before: among the many who tried to use it, two Jin En Mok (survivors from the previous creation) broke into Lux and tried to enter the newborn universe, but they found Mazikeen on their way… as well as Beatrice, a random waitress. Mazikeen managed to kill Saul, one of the two “invaders”, by eating his heart, but the other one, Cestis, managed to take control of her mind and body. When Beatrice threatened to set fire to the intruder with alcohol, Cestis maneuvered Mazikeen so that she was the one to die in the subsequent fire. This, however, wasn’t the end for Mazikeen, as Jill Presto, a cabaret worker who had been possessed by the Basanos (an extremely powerful being able to manipulate probability, actually a living Tarot deck), intervened, and after disposing of Cestis, she restored Mazikeen back to life. Jill, however, believed that the woman’s disfigured face was a result of the fire, and she healed that as well, obviously knowing nothing of the demons’ aesthetic tastes. Upon finding that her face had been “disfigured”, Mazikeen started feeling an immense hatred for Jill, and she swore to kill her… much to Lucifer’s amusement. When Lucifer refused to restore her face, she angrily left him, and she came back to her people, becoming their war leader and bringing her army against Lucifer’s cosmos. This, however, proved to be just a ruse to trick the Basanos, who were trying to take control of the new universe, and following this scheme Mazikeen helped Lucifer defeat the Basanos and all his other enemies. After the battle, Mazikeen resumed her place at Lucifer’s side, bringing him as a gift the entire Lilim army to command. She would have always been loyal to her master and consort. Mazikeen is a proud and fierce demon, blindly loyal to Lucifer, the fallen angel only she, in the universe, is able to truly love. As the leader of the Lilim, she is an immortal spirit who feasts upon war and destruction, a fearsome warrior who masters any kind of weapon, especially swords and blades, and who commands an army of invincible demons exiled from existence. Mazikeen is more than aware that, most of the times, Lucifer includes her in his schemes, and uses her as a pawn just as much as he does with everyone else; she loves him nevertheless, and she follows his plans just for the privilege of being at his side, even with a broken heart: the curse of loving the one creature who’s more distant in the universe from the very idea of love. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * speech almost unintelligible | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Bisexual Characters